candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold
Gold (also known as Gold Bars) is the premium currency in Candy Crush Saga. There is no proper lower-order currency in Candy Crush Saga, but Sugar Drops can be considered similar to it. It was introduced on September 19, 2013 with the release of the 33rd episode, Cherry Chateau. Gold was tested during spring and summer of 2013, before being added massively to many accounts, although not all accounts had gold bars. On September 24, 2013, the game gave away 50 gold bars for free. In some events, you can earn gold bars from challenges. Meager amount of Gold bars are most commonly won as prizes, via the Sugar Drop Feature. Gold can be used to buy boosters, lives, moves, and tickets to unlock episodes. Of these purchases, only purchasing extra lives should be avoided in any situation. When you cursor on the icon, an inscription will show up: "Buy Gold Bars for your saga journey!". List of items that use gold bars Game access = Strategy Meager amounts of Gold Bars can be obtained through Sugar Drop rewards and ongoing Events, such as Episode Race and Dynamic Duo. Owing to the considerable rarity of Gold Bars outside of real-money purchases, they should be used sparingly as almost all levels and (with very rare exceptions) every episode can be completed without the use of purchased tickets and boosters. The few impossible levels are normally redesigned so they do not stay impossible. Therefore, they have little use to most players besides bragging. One can consider gold itself as a booster. Additionally, tickets can be obtained by either playing Mystery Quests or simply waiting, whereas random boosters can be obtained through the Booster Wheel, Sugar Drops, or Events. The most reasonable way to use Gold Bars is to buy stockable boosters not attainable through more common means, and to serve as a consolation to an "Oh No!". Note: Never, ever, EVER buy Extra Lives under any circumstances. This is considered completely wasteful, as Lives themselves have zero tactical value or worth, and they can easily be obtained through other methods. These items can only be obtained by using Gold besides rare offers and getting them initially. *Extra Moves (5) *Bomb Cooler (5) *Sweet Teeth (Web only) *Bubblegum Troll (Web only) *Extra Time (both platforms, all varieties) *Moon Struck *'Consolation boosters' **Restore Balance **Extra Time **Striped Candy **All higher levels of Extra Moves, Extra Time, and Bomb Cooler boosters Trivia *The player receives 50 gold bars at the end of Candy Town. Before 2014 a player received 10. *There was previously no other possible way to obtain gold bars other than the first 50, Facebook, in-app purchase, or through hacking. However, now there are some ways to earn gold bars for free without hacking. The first way is completing challenge (collect red or green candies, see the gallery below), and the second is playing sugar drop mode. The third way is to synchronise the progress when downloading/starting the game first time on another platform (PC or mobile), which gives another 50. **This was one of the trickiest items to receive in the game, along with the jackpot from the Daily Booster Wheel. Fortunately, it is a moderately common prize in Sugar Drop and mobile events, though very meager amounts can be earned. *Occasionally, if a player buys something with gold, he/she may get infinite lives for two hours. *The Secondary Wheel has been removed so players can no longer earn Gold Bars from that. Gallery Gold/Gold bank|Gold bank Gold/Miscellaneous|Miscellaneous Gold/Jelly level|In a jelly level Gold/Timed level|In a timed level Gold/Candy Bomb Combinations|In a level with candy bomb ru:Золотые слитки Category:Elements Category:Boosters